Everything's Not Lost: Twilight
by Sarah Jackson - The Other
Summary: Rewrite of my Twilight Series ENJOY! Filene Swan is the younger sister of Bella Swan, they maybe connected to the hip but when the supernatural beings are entering their lives, things are changing for the both of them. Will their bond stay strong through all this or will it shatter?


_**Everything's Not Lost**_

_**(Twilight)**_

Authors Notes: I am sorry I know I haven't touched this in a long time but after rereading for the 1000th time I decided to rewrite title, and story so it can kinda make sense in some places nothing huge in the changing but you will see the difference. So here with my Chai tea and cookies we are off again into the world of Twilight.

Warning: You might end up hating Bella during this story and the rest of my series so if you absolutely love Bella for some reason enter at your own peril.

(Though honestly I do not see how someone could love a blank character who can't do shnitzels except shout scream and look like a druggie but whatever.)

Hopefully after my rewriting my work I can return to the Eclipse.

* * *

_I've never really thought of how or when I would kick the bucket, heck I am not the only one who blocks out the thoughts of death unless it was in a movie or when the time came to face their death. However, thinking now, the way I want to go, is kicking a bitchy red headed blood sucker in the ass.- __Filene Swan -_

Chapter 1 - In The Beginning There Were Two

**F**ilene and Bella waved their last goodbye to their mother and step dad Phil as they head to the line where a plane that would lead them to Forks. They took their seats together, both holding a small cactus in a clay pot in their hands to remember Phoenix by… and also because it was the only thing that Bella could keep alive.

Filene called her cactus Prickles.

"Do you think we're going to be okay in Forks, Bells?" Filene asked her sister, looking away from the window.

Bella shrugged then looked at her sister; Filene had blue eyes a slight tan unlike her big sis by a year, but she had their dad, Charlie's black hair that was cut pixie short thanks to their mother.

"As long as you stay with me to keep me from killing myself in my clumsiness, I'm happy, you?" Bella asked.

Filene thought for a moment before looking to her sister and smiled.

"We stay best friends, I'm good." Filene replied.

"Deal, and just for the record, I think you'll be the one to date first." Bella told Filene while holding her and squeezing it.

"Are you kidding? It's you who draw them in like flies." Filene disagreed rolling her eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Bella shook her head laughing a little.

That's the thing about Bella, she always thought herself of an ugly duckling. It sometimes made Filene shake her head at her big sister especially when she looked like the modern version of Snow White… not like Disney Snow White, good god no! more like the looks and all that, not personality.

If she had Filene would have shot her in the head years ago.

"Yeah well, it doesn't really matter Bella, bras over bros and all that." Filene said grinning.

Bella looked over to her sister and smiled, things were going to be alright with the Swan sisters… hopefully.

They have finally reached Los Angeles, and found their dad, Charlie waiting for them in his police uniform. Yeah, the Swan sister's dad is a cop, the chief of police in fact.

"Dad!" Filene called out happily, dragging her sister towards him by her arm.

Charlie doesn't usually show emotions, like his daughter Bella, but with happy Filene flinging herself into his arms, he couldn't help smiling as he held her tight.

After the greetings, they all head for the police cruiser and made their way to Forks; Bella sat in the front while Filene sat in the back seat with one earplug in her right ear listening to her music but still be able to hear her and dad and Bella's conversation… When they had one anyways.

_Population, 3,120 now 3,122_ Filene thought as she saw the sign that welcomed people into Forks.

Poor Charlie tried to make conversation with Bella. "Your hair's longer."

Bella played with her hair a bit. "I had it cut since the last time we last saw you."

Charlie shrugged awkwardly. "Guess it grew out again."

_Epic fail by Charlie Swan, poor dad. _Filene thought, feeling a bit sorry for their dad.

Charlie and Filene could talk just fine, talking about sports, music and food. With Bella on the other hand… well it depended on what phase she was in, last year she tried joining the glee club only to realize she sang like a rooster and not in a Rock a Doodle sort of way.

Filene went behind Bella's seat, pulling gently on her sis's hair and began to braid it. Bella smiled at the window and gave her sister better excess to her hair. Filene often did this for thinking, sort like thinking of ideas and such as she fiddled with either Bella's hair or their mom.

Bella and Filene's relationship had often raised eyebrows from other kids at their school. They do fight once in a while but not a whole lot for people to see, so people often wander because to other sibling they hate each other to the very core while other just get a little along.

Only a year apart and they were attached to the hip.

When they finally reached the house; Filene got out of the car, grabbing her only bag, Prickles, and ran towards the porch waiting impatiently for the other two.

As Bella and Charlie finally made it to the porch, Charlie unlocked the door and Filene shot into the house like a bullet and up stairs to their room. Bella and Charlie shook their heads in amusement at Filene's energy before following, it was never a dull moment with Filene Swan around.

"I've cleared some shelves off in the bathroom." Charlie told Bella.

"Oh right, one bathroom" Bella mumbled to herself.

When Charlie and Bella reached the bedroom, they found Filene lying on her bed. The blankets had pictures of wolves running across a field in the moonlight. It looked to the two that Filene was already comfortable and loving her bed.

"Well, I hope this suits the two of you" Charlie said.

"Well yes for Filene obviously, yeah it does." Bella answered.

Charlie nodded before heading out of the bedroom. Bella sighed as she sat on the bed. Filene stuck out her head from the blankets and looked over to her sister.

"Well at least he knows when to give privacy." Filene said smirking.

Her smirk disappeared as she saw her sister looking sadly at the cactus in her hand.

"Hey." She warned. "No frowning."

Filene got out of her bed and leaped to Bella's bed and hugged her, Bella put one arm around Filene and breathed in the strawberry shampoo in her hair. Filene's smell always seemed to calm Bella down or make her feel a bit better she didn't know why, maybe it was because it reminded her of summers with their mom.

"Do you remember our promise to mom?" Filene asked taking Bella away from the past.

Bella moved her head to Filene's shoulder and inhaled AX on her shirt. "Keep a smile on, and look out for each other."

"Exactly." Filene pulled Bella out of her arms and looked her in the eyes. "We'll make it, especially with your brains and stubbornness."

(What brains? *Whack* ow sorry!)

Bella chuckled. "And with your toughness, and stubbornness."

"Thank you, I learn from the best." Filene said.

The two girls laughed together as they held each other for comfort.

After a little while of hugging, unpacking and getting everything comfortable, Bella heard a car horn honk. She looked out the window as Filene looked up from her book _Blood and Chocolate _and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, who is it?" she asked.

Bella shrugged before she walked out of the room without answering, Filene rolled her eyes in annoyance before following. As the two reached the outside, Filene's eyes went straight to the boy. He looked to be fifteen like her, he was attractive.

Long, glossy black hair that hung over his shoulders, his skin was beautiful, silky and russet-coloured; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. Filene smiled at him.

But his eyes were only on Bella.

Filene's smile went crestfallen; no one noticed this of course before Filene shoved it back and brought back her smile.

"Bella, Filene, you know Billy Black." Charlie introduced him.

"Yeah." Bella replied shaking Billy's hand.

Billy turned to Filene and shook her hand as well, smiling at her. Filene returned the smile.

"Wow, you're looking good." Filene complimented.

"Well, I'm stilling dancing." He said, "I'm glad you two are finally here."

He then looked over to Charlie. "Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."

Everyone chuckled besides Charlie who rolled his eyes looking away as if embarrassed, Filene smiled widely at her dad giggling a little.

"All right, keep exaggerating. I'll roll you in the mud.' Charlie threatened.

"After I ram you in the ankles." Billy added as he wheeled towards Charlie.

Charlie dodged and lifted his arms in defence. "You want to go?"

"Yeah!" Billy replied, "Bring it!"

"Go Billy, Go!" Filene cheered.

"Hey!" Charlie protested. "Where's my support?"

"Sorry dad!" Filene giggled. "I only support winners."

"Darn right!" Billy crowed,

Filene laughed at the two older men as they continued their fake fight. She could practically see them in their teens doing the same thing, it made her a bit happy inside to know her dad wasn't really alone. The boy went towards Bella smiling; Filene looked back to the men and watched them.

"Hi, I'm Jacob" he introduced himself.

"Hey," Bella greeted meekly.

Filene turned to watch this scene unfold, even though seeing her dad and his best friend fake fight was more entertaining, this was interesting not to mention super awkward for Bella.

"We used to make mud pies when we were little." He told her.

"Right. No, I remember." Bella said.

'Barely.' Filene thought, rolling her eyes.

Bella looked over at their dads. "Are they always like this?"

Jacob shook his head sadly. "It's getting worse with old age."

Filene shook her head laughing quietly, Bella and Jacob joined. Charlie returned to the truck with Billy following behind him. Charlie leaned against the bright orange but rusted Chevy, Filene believes anyway.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Of what?" Bella wondered looking at the two men.

Charlie nodded his head to the truck. "Your homecoming present."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "This?"

Charlie grinned before looking at Billy. "Just bought it off of Billy here."

"Yep." Billy clarified, patting the truck fondly.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob added.

Filene raised an eyebrow at him. "My, what a big brain you have."

Jacob smirked at her. "All the better to outwit you little girl."

"Little? Excuse me old man" Filene said.

He chuckled.

"Oh come on." Bella gasped in disbelief, "Oh my gosh! This is perfect. Are you joking me?"

As Bella opened the door excitedly and quickly, the door slammed into Jacob with a 'thwap' Jacob grunted in pain.

"Sorry." Bella apologized.

This made Filene cover her mouth from laughing before speaking. "Easy now Bella, Billy wants to have grand kids you know!"

Bella popped her head out of the window, her face a bit red. "Shut up!"

Filene let out an amused giggle as Bella's head went back in.

"Told you she'd love it" Billy bragged to Charlie. "I'm down with the kids."

Charlie rolled his eyes while Filene leaned against the truck with them smiling.

"Oh, yeah, dude. You're the bomb." Charlie replied sarcastically.

Billy shrugged it off and watched as Charlie subconsciously pulled Filene close to him.

Filene smiled up at her dad and leaned to him.

"So, Filene, are you ready for your present?" Billy asked.

Filene blinked in confusion before looking to her dad and to the truck then back to Charlie, he shook his head in answer.

"That's for Bella, your gift is leaning against it at the back, hiding." He explained.

Filene walked out from Charlie's embrace, and headed for behind the truck. She stopped at the sight of her gift, her jaw dropped at her eyes widened.

Billy rolled over to her side to see her expression and laughed. "Charlie, you should see her face!"

He looked back to Filene. "Your father had been telling me how much you wanted this for your own. I thought this will be better taken cared here with you than with my over bearing son."

Filene walked slowly to the Indian Sportster. Charlie walked to Billy's side and saw his youngest daughter's awed face and chuckled.

"It's in its late 40s I believe." Billy said.

Filene groped everything she could put her hands on. She dreamed of having a one of a kind motorcycle, she thought about a Harley of some sort. However, this was better, much better. Sitting on the seat was a helmet, it had a picture on the side in which had a white wolves running towards the moon.

She squealed before running towards the two men and hugged them to oblivion.

'I don't know about Bella, but this is the best first day at Forks ever!' she thought.

Thirty minutes later, the Blacks were gone, having taken a ride from Charlie. After the whole lot left, Bella and Filene brushed their teeth, and went to bed. Just for tonight, the Swan sisters slept in Bella's bed. It had begun to rain; it calmed Filene, which in return relaxed Bella.

Even though Bella was in a deep sleep, Filene was seeing flashes of people, wolves, Italy and a small child that almost looked like Bella smiling up at her.

_An odd dream indeed. Sadly Filene wasn't going to remember it._


End file.
